


I'm Here

by trashcan_fullof_daisies



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: 305, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lagomorph, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to 305, Sharing a Bed, am i doing this right lmao, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_fullof_daisies/pseuds/trashcan_fullof_daisies
Summary: Max wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Sam tries his best to console him.(Btw this is my first fic in a long while)
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 73





	I'm Here

Max woke up in a cold sweat, struggling to catch his breath. His hands were shakily gripping tightly onto the sheets below him. He tried to take deep breaths, but nothing seemed to help. He felt like he was dying. He knew what he had just experienced was all just some stupid dream, but it felt so real. After all, it was based off of what he had to go through only a few months back. The screaming, the destruction, all the sensory overload. Normally he would've relished in that sort of stuff, but it only added salt to the wound. He chuckled bitterly to himself, trying to keep the tears at bay. But the tears came anyway, streaming down his face with a relentless force he couldn't seem to stop. Once again, he felt helpless, a feeling he absolutely hated. He was helpless to save the city, helpless to save Sam, and now helpless to save his own dignity. It was pathetic, really. He quietly sobbed, thinking no one would notice. But someone did.

"Max...?" asked the figure beside him. It was Sam. He had a worried expression on his face, wondering what could be wrong this late at night. Max only looked at him, trembling like a leaf with tears running down his face a mile a minute. He looked absolutely helpless, and it broke Sam's heart to see his little buddy like this.

"Sam... I..." Max said in a staggered, shaky voice. He tried to speak, but the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. The tears only came down harder. "Aw, pal c'mere." Sam said softly, getting the memo. Max wrapped his arms around his partner and clutched the fabric of his pajamas tightly, burying his face into his chest. He started to sob, but this time even harder. Sam wished he could do more than just sit there, but he knew that the only thing he could really do right now was to be there for him. He softly patted and stroked Max's back while he cried and muttered incoherently.

"Was this about...?" Sam started to say. "Yeah," Max sniffled, seemingly the only thing he could muster up the strength to say at the moment. "it's really stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about it, Max. It hurt the both of us." Sam said reassuringly. He rubbed soothing circles into the back of his lover, holding him tight. He kissed him on the forehead, noticing his pal calming down a bit.

"I can't believe you actually died..." Max said, regaining himself a little bit more. "...and there was nothing I could do but watch..." Sam hummed thoughtfully in response. He knew exactly how he felt, having gone through the same exact thing himself. Sometimes he lay awake at night, replaying the sight of Max blowing up in his head. The only thing that let him know that he was alive was seeing his partner sleeping soundly by his side. They had both gone through hell. "I know little buddy, I know,"

"...There was nothing anyone could do. It took a full week for Momma Bosco to figure out how to get me your universe, and for that whole week I was alone. I really didn't think you were coming back," Max said, chuckling softly to himself, which seemed to Sam to be a coping mechanism of sorts. "I really thought about ending it, but then I was finally able to get back you. Just goes to show how weak I really am without you..."

"Pal, don't say that. I felt weak without you, too." Sam consoled. Max looked up at him with puffy eyes. "Didja really...?"

"I really did," he continued, "you were only gone for about an hour, but let me tell ya, that was the worst hour of my life. I went into the mission thinking I could save you, and came out feeling like a failure. I couldn't see a life without you."

"Dawww, Sam, you're making me blush," giggled Max. Even though he was a psychotic, raunchy, gun-wielding maniac most of the time, Max was a real cutie, Sam could admit.

"What, it's true! I can't imagine a world without my little buddy in it," Sam said, playfully ruffling the fur on Max's head. "Ugh, you're such a sap!" Max groaned.

"Only for you, Max," Sam laughed, giving his lagomorph partner another smooch. Now they were laying down on the bed, Max using Sam as a cushion and seemingly starting to drift back to sleep. Sam continued petting his head, receiving content purrs as his buddy's breathing became slower and more relaxed. Seeing Max relaxed and happy meant the world to him.

"Hey Sam...?" asked the lagomorph sleepily.

"...Yeah?"

"Love you."

Sam was taken by surprise at first, hearing him say something so lovey-dovey, but it was endearing nevertheless.

"I love you too, pal. More than words can say."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! By the by, I have an art account on instagram so if you wanna check it out, feel free! It's @_azzydraws_


End file.
